


Never Have I Ever

by tacha_bacha



Series: Fluffy Evak Drabble [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, basically fluffy fluffy from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: Even takes this as a challenge, “Okay” he pursues, “Hold your breath for me then.” Isak eyes him suspiciously for a moment, but is too tired to think about it, so he takes an over-dramatic deep breath and puffs his cheeks out so that he ends up looking like a lil fat chipmunk.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

So Isak and Even are sitting crossed legged opposite one another on their bed, playing some sort of childish truth game a la ‘never have I ever’ that Even insisted they play after Isak kept on complaining about how bored he was. Even continues his go with “Never have I ever…… used a poor excuse for not being able to hold my breath under water”.

He holds his stare at Isak, wanting to notice every single one of the infinite facial expressions that Isak will emit when he processes the cheeky remark that just came through. And he got every single one of them, as expected, ranging from the furrowed eyebrows at an exact 45 degree angle all the way to the stuttering of defensive remarks, of which the sentences were never completed. “Eeeejjj that doesn’t count! You know I got a drop stuck in my throat- anyways I’m the master of holding my breath under water!” Even just gave him The Look™, raising his eyebrows and squeezing his lips together a little, waiting for his lil cute boyfriend to give up- which he did.

“Fiiiine, you win this round. But I am still THE greatest to hold my breath, trust me.” 

Even takes this as a challenge, “Okay” he pursues, “Hold your breath for me then.” Isak eyes him suspiciously for a moment, but is too tired to think about it, so he takes an over-dramatic deep breath and puffs his cheeks out so that he ends up looking like a lil fat chipmunk. Even sees this as his chance to !attack! and launches forward onto his knees with the help of swinging his body weight towards Isak, placing both his hands onto Isak’s face and presses his lips to Isak’s, on and off, giving roughly about 20,000 mini-kisses per second onto his small, tightly air-locked lips. But instantly in that second, Even realises his plan has deceived him as his body weight takes over and ends up making him land on top of Isak, his right cheek all squished up to Isak’s left not-so-puffed-out cheek, body on body, smiles and giggles spreading contagiously to one another as they realise what just happened in that fraction of a second. Real, deep laughs boom from Isak’s body and Even once again takes this opportunity to tackle Isak with more kisses. And so he sits up onto his knees again, now straddling Isak over his crotch looking like a very proud Even, whilst he leans down to take Isak’s face in his hands again and continue his kissing frenzy, now smothering his cute, red, flushed face with ALL THE KISSES in between their shared laughs and giggles.


End file.
